


"Proč ne?"

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Shizaya - Freeform, neko
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty





	"Proč ne?"

Shizuo seděl na lavečce a kouřil. Vedle něj seděl Tom a užíval si svůj hrnek kávy.

"Za chvíli bychom se měli vrátit."prohodil neochotně Tom.

"Snad nespěcháš do práce."ušklíbl se Shizuo. Náhle se ale zarazil, když zpoza popelnic vyběhlo mal šedé kotě.

Chvíli se zmateně kolíbalo, než se posadilo a začalo si čistit kožich.

Shizuo típl cigaretu. "Pojď sem, zlato." řekl, než vstal a opatrně zamířil ke kotěti.

"Nech ho... Budeš se s ním mazlit a pak příjdeš pozdě.. Zase."prohodil Tom.

Shizuo ho ignoroval. Klekl si před kotě, které k němu přiskočilo a dobrovolně mu vlezlo do dlaně.

"Ale uznávám, že ti to kotě vykouzlilo na tváři úsměv. Dneska seš celou dobu jak morous."řekl Tom, když se Shizuo opět posadil vedle něj.

"Nejsem.."

"Ale jo, a nechápu proč. Vždyť ani Orihara se neukázal, tak pro... oh aha." Tom se široce usmál.

Shizuo po něm loupl zkoumavým pohledem. "Pokračuj.."řekl vážně.

"Jen jsem právě pochopil proč se celý den rozhlížíš a nespokojeně mručíš."řekl Tom s úsměvem.

Shizuo si odfrkl a pohlédl na kotě, které si hrálo s jeho prsty. 

"Onehdy jsi mi přeci říkal, že ho máš rád." mrkl na něj Tom.

"Byl jsem opilý." ohradil se Shizuo na obranu.

"Kdyby jsi byl sám s Oriharou, co by jsi mu řekl?"zeptal se se zájmem Tom.

"Hele víš moc dobře, že on něco řekne a pak začne utíkat. My dva nemáme čas na rozhovor, jaký tebe napadl."

Kotě olízlo jeho prsty a pohlédlo na Shizuu, který se zamyšleně mračil.

"A co takhle místo řvaní, _Izayo, já tě zabiju_ , mu říct pravdu?"dloubl do něj Tom.

Shizuo mlčel. Hladil kotě, které z něho nespouštělo pohled.

"No tak, Shizo.."

"Nemůže jít a říct, _Fleo, já tě miluju!_ " vyštěkl Shizuo.

"Proč ne?"zeptal se Tom.

Shizuo se vyhnul jeho pohledu.

Tom se po chvíli protáhl a vstal. "Pojď je čas jít do práce."dloubl do něj a zamířil pryč.

Shizuo so povzdechl, když osamněl.

Chtěl položit kotě vedle sebe a pak odejít, ale jakmile zvedl kotě, tak se zavrtělo a najednou místo kotěte držel Izayu.

Shizuo na něho překvapeně hleděl, neschopen cokoliv říct nebo se pohnout.

"Proč ne, Shizu-chan?"

 


End file.
